The present application relates to nuclear fission materials, and systems, methods, apparatuses, and applications related thereto.
If an Application Data Sheet (ADS) has been filed on the filing date of this application, it is incorporated by reference herein. Any applications claimed on the ADS for priority under 35 U.S.C. §§119, 120, 121, or 365(c), and any and all parent, grandparent, great-grandparent, etc. applications of such applications, are also incorporated by reference, including any priority claims made in those applications and any material by reference, to the extent such subject matter is not inconsistent herewith.